


I know who I want to take me home

by GoneRampant



Series: RWBY Rarepair Week Stories [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneRampant/pseuds/GoneRampant
Summary: Two years after a bad breakup with Weiss, Emerald gets a call asking her to come out for a few drinks. Part 2 of a series of stories I'm doing for RWBY Rarepair Week.





	I know who I want to take me home

“So, I know we haven’t talked in like, two years, and that things ended pretty badly between us but what the fuck do you mean you’re engaged to be married.”

* * *

 

Emerald had five lies ready at any given time for why she had never bothered to get rid of Weiss’s number after nearly two years. Her favourite was an apathetic shrug alongside “I’m too lazy, fuck off Mercury and go back to work.” The most truthful would probably be “I may not be over her.”

Sadly, the lie didn’t work a lot of the time, and Mercury would keep pestering her about keeping Weiss’s number until she finally had enough and stapled his tie to the water cooler, which led to a lecture from Cinder about how HR weren’t fond of staples being used to nail people to a wall. And then that led to her buying a box of wine coolers, grabbing Rudy (her salamander), and watching trashy Netflix schlock until she fell asleep.

She was totally over Weiss.

That was why when Weiss had called for the first time in two years, Emerald had cleared her (non-existent) schedule so they could meet for a few drinks. Weiss had let her pick the spot, so Emerald just told her to meet at a jazz club she’d gone to most Saturdays after Roman mentioned it. The music blended well into the background of the chatter, keeping Emerald’s thoughts from drifting too much while she talked. She was dressed adequately for the dress code- leather jacket, jeans and a forest-green shirt.

And Weiss? Looked like she hadn’t aged a day. Even in her usual blouse and skirt combo, she was probably the most beautiful woman in the room without even trying. Again, Emerald was totally over Weiss.

And Mercury could tell funny jokes.

“You always did have good taste,” Weiss murmured. It had been an awkward conversation up to this point- small talk wasn’t something Emerald was good with. At least Weiss had covered the first round.

“Thanks. A friend recommended it, so I come here every couple of weeks.” Emerald took a sip. “So then, what brings you out this way?”

“I needed to talk to you. I always valued how honest you were while we were together before I left.”

“That’s a funny way to say, ‘you’re the only person I know who doesn’t lie for my feelings.’”

Weiss smirked at that. “Case in point.” The smirk faded. “I, err, met someone. Over in Atlas.”

That hurt. Just a little, Emerald mused (it hurt a lot). It was frankly unrealistic to assume Weiss wouldn’t start dating again after she moved to another state. But still, that Weiss had found someone was a bit like dunking your head in cold water; a nearly painful shock.

“Her name is Ruby. She’s a software engineer, works a lot with me. We started dating about fourteen months ago and…” Weiss sighed, resting her head in her hands. “I don’t know.”

“Do you like her?”

“I do. She’s sweet as a button, vicious when she wants something and adorable when she gets it. I like being around her and she makes me laugh like… well.”

The ‘like you’ at the end of that sentence hung in the air. “So, what do you need my help with?”

“I just don’t know what to expect out of this. She’s happy to just live and not think about long-term goals for another few years, while I’m… how did you once put it, a ‘neurotic self-driven OCD-fanatic who doesn’t even buy a bagel without considering its impact on her GPA?’”

Emerald chuckled. “I never did like to mince words.”

“No. That’s what drew me to you.”

“Yeah.” Emerald went for a drink, only to frown at the empty glass. She caught the bartender’s attention, tapping her glass. “Have you talked to this Ruby person about it?”

“A few times. She prefers not to think about the future beyond making sure there’s money in the account for emergencies. In a way? I almost envy her. Meanwhile I’m sitting with a ring-box in my apartment waiting for when I can find the golden opportunity.” Another sigh. “But that’s the thing. It won’t be with Ruby. I’m happy now, but look at me. This isn’t the foundations for a healthy relationship, venting to your ex about your current partner. I can’t see this lasting more than a few years, and then it’ll hurt to get out of it.”

“I think she’d like you to be honest with her and end it before it gets complicated,” Emerald answered diplomatically. “And given half the shit I said to you before you left, I’m amazed you didn’t delete my number.”

“Maybe.” Weiss downed her drink in one gulp. “You want to hear something completely sappy? I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of it. Couldn’t tell you why. And I _hated_ you for those first few months.”

“Honesty and a lack of a filter were not great for that argument, I agree.”

Weiss had gotten a job offer over in Atlas two years prior, and had decided that since long distance relationships almost never worked, it would be easier on Emerald to break things off now rather than drag it out. Emerald hadn’t seen it that way, her anger twisting Weiss’s words into making it more about money than anything else.

_“You care more about your goddamn bank account than you do the people around you! You really are Jacque Schnee’s daughter.”_

Vases had been thrown. Pride had been wounded. It had taken Emerald eight months before she finally sent Weiss a text apologizing for it. They’d gotten over it, mostly, but their messages were still terse.

“Either way,” Emerald said, “it’s cruel to leave her hanging when you know this isn’t what you want. It’ll be awkward, but you’ll make it work.”

“I’ll have to, I guess.” Weiss’s head slumped onto the table as she let out a groan. “I’m gonna break that poor girl’s heart. Shit. She doesn’t deserve this.”

“Better now than later.” Emerald motioned for the bartender again.

“I know.” Another sigh. “Right now, I just really need to get drunk.”

“Do you have a hotel booked?”

“Other side of town.” Emerald rose an eyebrow. “I’m not here on business, I came to see Winter. This is out of my own pocket.”

“Well by the time you’re done, you’ll be too drunk to remember. Come back with me tonight. I’ll hit the couch.”

Weiss’s head rose. “… thank you, Emerald.” The drinks arrived.

“Cheers.” Their glasses clinked. Emerald hesitated. “So wait, you really did already buy your engagement ring?”

“I like to be prepared!” Emerald chuckled.

“Same old Weiss. Never change.”

* * *

 

“Shit,” Emerald hissed as the sunlight came in through a crack in the blind and began to sear her brain inside out. She stretched out with a groan, nearly rolling clean off the couch with a tiny squawk of surprise before catching herself.

Wait, couch? Ah yes, jazz club, alcohol, giving your bed to your unrequited love… great way to spent a Friday night. As her thoughts reached Weiss, Emerald padded over to the bedroom, unsurprised to hear her shower going. Atlas was a few hours ahead, so Weiss was probably still getting used to the time zone changes. Grabbing some quick clothes (she hadn’t changed out of her jacket and jeans combo), Emerald got changed into something looser and made some breakfast before the hiss of the shower cut off.

Weiss stepped out, buttoning up her shirt. “You haven’t changed a lot,” she mused. “I’m not complaining, it was nice to remember where everything was.”

Emerald shrugged, focused on the eggs.

“I made some phonecalls while you were asleep. I decided to talk to Ruby.” Weiss sighed, resting herself against the wall. “I was honest with her. It was painful, but she understood we wanted different things. I hope she finds someone else who gets her.”

“She’ll be fine.”

“I also got a call from my boss. They’re considering setting up a branch of the firm here in Mistral. My knowledge of the area means I’m one of the top candidates to get a position here when they set up.”

“Congratulations.” Emerald blinked in surprise. “Wait, you mean…”

“I may be moving back here, yes. And from the kind of salary they’re getting here…” Weiss paused. “Look, it’s a very large number, so I’ll be taking the job if they offer it. Besides, most of my friends are here, Winter is here, and…” she blushed.

“What?”

Weiss mumbled something into her collar.

Emerald’s eyebrow rose as the eggs were scraped onto a plate. “Come on Weiss, don’t leave me hanging.”

“You’d be here?”

Oh.

Oh dear.

Well that complicated matters. Or simplified them. Hard to say. Emerald was acting on autopilot now, brain rushing at the implications, so she did what came naturally to her in that moment.

She kissed Weiss, darting forward before rational thought could step in and beat her with the reality stick. She was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Emerald’s hand rested below Weiss’ ear, thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Weiss ran her fingers down her spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of Emerald’s heart against her chest. It was… as good as she remembered, which was to say, really fucking good and if she wasn’t hungover and Weiss wasn’t fresh out of the shower she’d be pinning her to this counter and ravaging her.

Bad Emerald. Slow down.

She pulled away. “I… shit. Sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“I…” Weiss collected herself. “I forgot you were really good at that. But did I tell you to stop?” Weiss had that look in her eyes, like when she was about to get something only for it to be snatched out of her grasp at the last second. It usually ended badly for those caught between. “Get back over here.”

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
